Because I Have You
by queenshan10
Summary: Songfic from Edward's POV. Ten years after their marriage, he reflects on their unique love.


I don't own Twilight or the song, Hero-Heroine.

* * *

><p>Ten years. Ten wonderful, beautiful –painful – years. That's how long my angel, Isabella Marie Swan, and I had been married. It was too late to take the past pain and heartache from her, but somehow we both managed to survive.<p>

I stood looking out into the sea, thinking back to the last time she and I had been in Forks. That was before the marriage and our "deaths", I vaguely remembered. Ah well…details were insignificant compared to what lay ahead of us.

As if she could read my mind, Bella appeared behind me. "Edward?" she whispered, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I turned around and pulled her into my arms. Even after her change she still smelled just as nice. _Freesias…_the smell was enough to keep me going for forever. I'm a monster, not worthy of such a radiant beauty loving me. "What are you thinking about?"

A smile slide itself on to her perfect face. "You." My own joined hers as I kissed her. Pulling away, laughter was still in her eyes. "Silly, you should have known that."

I laughed myself, drowning myself in her sweet chocolate eyes. "You don't know half of my past, but I know you can see our future. Bella, I love you." Simple words, but possibly the closest I could come to telling her exactly how I feel. "I have killed for food and enjoyment, watched others I loved die, and tried to end my own life. But it's all worth it now – because I have you in my life."

Her warm eyes portrayed her confusion. Holding up a finger to stop the question on her lips, I continued on with my soliloquy; the thoughts I had bottled inside me for over ten glorious years. "It is certainly a sin, what I've done to you. You will never see heaven, and for what? Me? That's crazy, and everyday I blame myself.

"You see, Bella, me loving you is the most selfish thing I'll ever do. _**I took your life away.**_Any chance you had for having children, not breaking the law almost everyday…" Here she laughed. "…for _normalcy_…is gone!

"I truly don't deserve you." Sighing heavily, I sat down and stared into the tossing sea below me.

Her hand – warm even in death – settled on my shoulder. "Edward?"

I turned to face her, mustering a smile through my heavy thoughts. "Yes, love?"

Sitting next to me, she kissed me with soft passion. "It's me that doesn't deserve you." And she nestled into my chest to gaze out into the ocean.

A favorite song of Bella's wormed its way into my wandering thoughts. Singing softly, I held her closer as the sun was swallowed by the sea.

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
>I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud<br>This is how I do  
>When I think about you<br>I never thought that you could break me apart  
>I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart<br>You want to get inside  
>Then you need to get in line<br>But not this time_

"_Cause you caught me off guard  
>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_"I won't try to philosophize  
>I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes<br>This is how I feel  
>And its so so real<br>I got a closet filled up to the brim  
>With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons<br>And I don't know why  
>You'd even try<br>But I won't lie_

_"You caught me off guard  
>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<em>

_"And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<br>Had my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>I'm feeling like a new born child  
>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<br>It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded<em>

_"And you caught me off guard  
>Now I'm running and screaming<em>

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<em>

_"And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<br>Had my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>I'm feeling like a new born child  
>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<br>It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded<em>

_"And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<br>Had my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>I'm feeling like a new born child  
>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<br>It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded"<em>


End file.
